


Hell and the Moon

by Nat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddarlie, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat/pseuds/Nat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... Queen of Hell, was it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Minor character death, undetailed violence
> 
> unbeta'd idea I've had floating around in my head for a while now
> 
> more to come, the rating will be moved up later

Sam and Dean had left Charlie alone in the Men of Letters bunker, watching the front door to make sure Crowley didn't somehow escape. She thought it'd be a shit job and a boring evening, but she was proven terribly wrong when she was snapped out of her almost asleep state by the front door slamming open and a red headed woman in a tight black getup bursting in and looking rather angry. Her eyes immediately landed on Charlie.

"You. Where's Crowley?" She demanded, her eyes fiery and demanding an answer, but her mouth quirked up in a smile that was tilted to the side.

Charlie's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and fear, and she couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't let her free Crowley, the boys trusted her to watch him. She couldn't exactly say no, though, because there was no telling what this woman was capable of. She could be a witch, or a demon, and Charlie wasn't exactly combat-ready. She could always try go for a witty response, and hope to bide her time.

"Who's asking?" She shot back, trying to muster up as much false bravado as she could.

The woman's smirk widened and her eyes went black before she responded, "Abaddon. Queen of Hell. Nice to meet you. Now, I have a smarmy little bastard I'd like to kill, if you'd like to point me in the right direction, then I can go off on my merry way and you can keep all of your limbs. Sound fair?"

Charlie gulped, before uttering out "Down the stairs, to your right, down the hallway, take the second door, and he's in the dungeon behind the shelf."

"Thanks, doll," Abaddon said, her eyes flitting back to green and her smile becoming more genuine.

She headed for the dungeon, but not before turning back to Charlie and saying, "Oh, and please stay there."

Charlie nodded quickly, but Abaddon had already turned around and started making her way down the hall.

\--

Charlie wasn't about to try to run off anywhere. She wasn't stupid or suicidal enough to disobey the Queen of Hell. Abaddon probably had some way to track Charlie down, or know if she called for help. She knew that demons on their own could be difficult to beat without the knife the boys always carry around, but the Queen of Hell could have extra powers on top of that, and she's probably far more dangerous than any low grade demons Charlie had helped exorcise before. 

She had helped Abaddon out, so hopefully she'd take mercy on Charlie and not kill her. Hopefully.

Crowley's screams only went on for a few minutes, and afterward Abaddon emerged from the hallway, a bit of blood spattered across her cheek and running up her hand. She walked over to the bench Charlie remained sitting on, and sat next to her.

She didn't say anything, but it was obvious by the lack of killing that she was pleased Charlie had listened to her. With a small smile, she checked to make sure her nail polish hadn't chipped, and started wiping the blood off of herself. Charlie didn't exactly know how to react, but the silence only went on for so long before it became unbearable to her.

"So..." Charlie said, dragging out the word a bit longer than necessary, "Queen of Hell, was it?"

"Yes, and officially so, now that I've finally taken care of Crowley. Charlie, right? I heard you were the... Queen of Moons? That's fairly impressive," Abaddon answered, her eyebrow raised in question.

Charlie nervously chuckled a bit, before replying with a meek, "Oh, no, nothing like that. Queen of Moon _dor_. I'm not an actual queen or anything, not like you. It's a pretend kingdom, and I'm their pretend queen."

Abaddon leaned in toward Charlie, who squeezed her eyes tightly shut and prepared to squeak out a quick "please don't kill me," but before she could, Abaddon murmured in her ear, "It's still pretty hot. I love a woman in power."

She let her eyes flash black, then with a smile and a blink they were back to their previous green colour. Standing up, she pulled the collar of her jacket straight as she turned to Charlie and said, "Pretend or not, best of luck with your kingdom. Whether it's Hell or a fictional kingdom, it's great to be Queen. Believe me, I know."

And with that, Abaddon was out the door. She didn't want to deal with the annoyance that was the Winchesters that day. She'd save ripping them to shreds for a later date, when she had a plan for really crushing not only their bones, but their spirits, too.

When the door clicked behind her, Charlie let out the breath she hadn't been fully aware she was holding, and relaxed her shoulders. A demon had really just hit on her. Not only a demon, but the Queen of Hell herself... who was actually alarmingly gorgeous.

"Gorgeous, but evil and demonic," Charlie muttered to herself, before sighing and putting her head in her hands and groaning out a frustrated, "Why does this always happen to me?"


End file.
